


light the shadows on your face

by Lire_Casander



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Drunkenness, F/M, Gen, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander
Summary: seven goodbyes in michelle's lifewritten formichelle blake week 2020over at tumblr
Relationships: Michelle Blake & Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star), Michelle Blake & Grace Ryder, Michelle Blake & Iris Blake, Michelle Blake & Nancy Gillian & Tim Rosewater, Michelle Blake & Theresa Blake, Michelle Blake/Billy Tyson (mentioned), Michelle Blake/Owen Strand
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. stay with you

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from _wherever you will go_ by the calling
> 
> this was brought to you by my overactive imagination thinking about how michelle would feel while having to say goodbye to all the people she loves in austin, given the already canon facts that michelle blake isn't coming back to canon storyarc due to liv tyler being unable to fly back to la for filming. i hope you enjoy them!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first goodbye: carlos reyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from _wherever you will go_ by the calling
> 
> written for [michelle blake week 2020](https://michelleblakeweek.tumblr.com/), **_day 1: friends forever + michelle and carlos_**
> 
>  **warnings for this chapter:** a tiny bit of angst

“One last dance with your best friend?” Michelle offers, dropping down on a stool next to Carlos. He looks up with a frown.

“You’re moving to Minnesota,” he points out, fingering the neck of his beer bottle. “I can always come visit.”

“You better,” she whispers.

She’s having a hard time with having to say goodbye. She knows she will miss Carlos the most – he’s her best friend.

“I promise,” he whispers back, squeezing her hand. When she looks at him, there are unshed tears brightening his eyes.

Maybe she won’t be the only one missing half of her heart.


	2. way up high or down low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> second goodbye: theresa blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from _wherever you will go_ by the calling
> 
> written for [michelle blake week 2020](https://michelleblakeweek.tumblr.com/), **_day 2: family first + michelle with iris or theresa_**
> 
>  **warnings for this chapter:** a tiny bit of angst

Michelle stares at the profile of the house where she grew up, stalling – not wanting to move inside but knowing fully well she should start walking toward the building.

Her mother is reading a magazine, enjoying a steaming cup of tea, swinging her feet as the seesaw moves. 

“Aren’t you going to sit down, Michelle?”

“I just–” she stutters.

“Sit down and relax,” her mother commands. “You are doing the right thing, dear. Your father would be proud.” 

Michelle takes a seat, and tucks herself by her mother’s side, swinging them together while she muses about her decisions in life.


	3. between the sand and stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> third goodbye: her team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from _wherever you will go_ by the calling
> 
> written for [michelle blake week](https://michelleblakeweek.tumblr.com/) 2020, **_day 3: teamwork makes the dream work + michelle with tim & nancy (working or not)_**
> 
>  **warnings for this chapter:** mentions of a collapsed building

For their last shift together, Michelle can’t help staring at Nancy and Tim, always amazed at the way they move around each other – like a well-oiled machine she’ll miss.

They’re treating patients outside of a collapsed building, the 126 extricating victims from underneath the rubble. Michelle stopped giving orders when it became evident that they should split instead of work together.

She drinks in Nancy’s perfect braid dangling at her back, Tim’s tongue peeking slightly as he focuses on his task. Michelle feels proud of being their Captain.

No matter who takes her place, they will always be her team.


	4. for all of time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fourth goodbye: owen strand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from _wherever you will go_ by the calling 
> 
> written for [michelle blake week 2020](https://michelleblakeweek.tumblr.com/), **_day 4: what’s said between captains + michelle & owen (casual, friends, romance)_**
> 
>  **warnings for this chapter:** a bit of angst

Life has a tendency to get complicated when Michelle less expects it. First, it was Iris vanishing. Then, it was Owen Strand powering through the station and taking up every single corner of it – and every single corner of her soul as well.

Now life is taking her elsewhere – to a place where Iris _thinks_ she won’t be followed by the voices in her head – and she’s willing to leave everything behind. Including Owen.

Looking into his eyes this last night together – seeing the pain and the acceptance and the _love_ – Michelle wishes there was a way back home, afterwards.


	5. make it on your own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fifth goodbye: grace ryder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from _wherever you will go_ by the calling
> 
> written for [michelle blake week 2020](https://michelleblakeweek.tumblr.com/), **_day 5: casual friday + michelle in casual wear + night out + michelle and a girls night out or a date_**
> 
>  **warnings for this chapter:** drunkenness

“Here, for you,” Grace tells her, placing a shot glass in front of her. “Bottoms up.”

“What’s this?” Michelle asks. She shoots a wary glance at the liquid. They’re already too many drinks into their last night out before she leaves.

“Something to help you unwind,” Grace replies cheerfully, leaning heavily to her side, evidently drunk. “You’re way too tense! Just drink!”

Michelle shakes her head but takes the glass between her fingers and downs it in one go. As it clinks back onto the table, Michelle thinks that she’s going to miss her girl dates with Grace the most.


	6. turn back time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sixth goodbye: billy tyson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from _wherever you will go_ by the calling
> 
> written for [michelle blake week 2020](https://michelleblakeweek.tumblr.com/), **_day 6: business as usual + michelle in her uniform + michelle begins + pre-season 1 michelle_**
> 
>  **warnings for this chapter:** billy tyson is his own warning

Iris is already seated on the passenger’s seat while she’s loading the truck when Billy shows up. Michelle lifts an eyebrow when he approaches the car.

She remembers how it felt, before Billy – her first day as a paramedic, so ready to save lives, so proud of that uniform. Billy made her disregard her dreams for way too long.

“You don’t have anything to do here,” she tells him before he can get any closer.

She doesn’t even spare him another glance. She knows he’s the only person she won’t be missing when they hit the road, headed up north.


	7. a way to make it back someday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seventh goodbye: minnesota

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from _wherever you will go_ by the calling
> 
> written for [michelle blake week 2020](https://michelleblakeweek.tumblr.com/), **_day 7: free choice_**
> 
>  **warnings for this chapter:** mentions of mental illness

The last thing Michelle will remember from her years in Minnesota will be the sandalwood scent of the house she’s shared with Iris. The last thing Michelle will see from the place she’s called home for three years will be the green front door that has welcomed her back so many nights.

Iris urges her get in the car, ready for their ride. Michelle is so proud of her – how far she’s come after accepting she needed help. That’s why they moved to Minnesota, but they’re ready to come back.

They have a whole family waiting for them, back home.


End file.
